


My Favorite Color is You

by Shermanator7



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanator7/pseuds/Shermanator7
Summary: Santana Lopez has done everything she can to be the best at her job. Unfortunately that meant leaving little time for being social or having a real life. She thinks she likes it that way until she meets a girl who shows her what she’s missing.Inspired by the song Sober Up by AJR.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. I’m Not Where I’m Supposed To Be

Santana Lopez stared blankly at the computer screen in front of her. On it was an ad campaign she was supposed to be working on but wasn’t making any progress. It was for some new healthy lifestyle company called FreshLife releasing a new line of most likely disgusting food products. She let out a breath feeling incredibly bored but knowing she had to get it done. For the past three years Santana had worked hard to rise through the ranks of the Ad Agency where she was employed. Every day she threw herself into her work hoping to gain the attention and credit she desired. And for the most part it worked. She had gone from practically an intern to one of the most respected employees. Whenever her boss needed something quick but we’ll done he would come to her. 

The downside of this all was the complete end of Santana’s social life. With how she committed herself to work it left her very little time for anybody or anything else. She hadn’t been on a date in years and hadn’t slept with anyone in even longer. All she usually managed was calling her parents a few times a week and maybe going out for a drink with her best friend Quinn on Fridays. Other than that it was constant work to be the best. And Santana convinced herself that’s how she liked it. She thought she liked having nothing to worry about other than her deadlines and ad campaigns. 

But if she was completely honest with herself there were times where it didn’t feel like enough. When she lied in her bed at night alone in the dark unable to asleep she couldn’t help but think. Think about what was missing in her life. She had all this success and money but nothing to do with it and obviously no one to share it with. 

That’s exactly what she was thinking as she continued to stare at the screen. She was brought out of her day dreaming when her boss, Sam, suddenly stepped into her small office. 

“Hey Santana,” he said kindly. 

She smiled at him as he stood in front of her desk and handed her a few papers. 

“So I’ve got some news I think you might be interested in. FreshLife isn’t totally convinced on what we’ve shown them so far so they’re asking for a live presentation. They want somebody to come and show them why this is the right way to go. And I know there’s one person I trust to do that more than anybody.”

Santana smiled at the compliment before replying “Thanks Sam I’ll get to work on it right away.”

Sam chuckled for a second before stepping forward. 

“Come on Santana you work hard enough. You can start on it tomorrow, you’ve earned a break. Why don’t you go out and treat some beautiful girl to a drink or two. You deserve it,” he said leaving her office. 

Santana couldn’t help but smile. Some people would be confused by having such a casual boss who told you to try and pick a girl up but she was used to it. She had known Sam for years and he was only a few years older than her so it never felt weird. 

After a few minutes of internal debate Santana finally decided to shut her computer down and head home for the day. Maybe Sam was right, she did deserve a bit of a break. She had a fresh bottle of wine at home she had been waiting to open and plenty of trashy reality tv to watch so her night seemed set. 

As she rode the elevator down it finally hit her how exhausted she was. When she was busy working there was no time to feel tired but now that she was done it all came at once. She couldn’t wait to get home to her bed. 

Unfortunately for her it seemed to be the one day she couldn’t get a taxi to save her life. Every time one came by it just passed her up. Usually the driver would notice her hotness and pull right over not aware of her obvious lack of interest in them. She groaned in frustration and decided just to walk the fifteen minutes to her apartment building. As she went she couldn’t help but admire the weather. It was a very sunny day in New York with a perfect temperature for a walk. She almost felt glad a taxi hadn’t picked her up. But in the back of her mind she was still thinking about work. She started creating a script in her head running through the different buzzwords and terms she’d use to win them over. 

She was pulled out of her deep thought when she heard yelling and saw people erratically avoiding something. She watched closely as whatever it was got closer until finally she spotted a very fat Tabby Cat running through the crowded sidewalk. 

“Somebody please catch him,” she heard a voice yell. 

Without even thinking Santana stepped in front of the feline cutting it off before reaching down to pick it up. It was way heavier than she expected and surprisingly it didn’t scratch or hiss at her. It instead gave her what looked like a scowl as she struggled to hold the overweight animal. After a few seconds Santana finally saw who the voice belonged too. A beautiful blonde with legs that seemed to go on and on and eyes bluer than Santana had ever seen. Her breath hitched when she made eye contact with the gorgeous girl who smiled at her. Santana felt like she was gonna melt and not just because holding the feline was such a physical struggle. 

“Thank you so much,” the blonde said breathing heavily. Her voice was just as beautiful as the rest of her Santana noted. But there was also something strangely familiar about the girl. 

“Oh it’s no problem at all,” she replied smiling in return. 

The blonde stuck out her arms and Santana passed the cat over. 

“I’ve never seen Lord Tubbington run like that before. He’s really mad I cut off his Adderall prescription I think,” the blonde stated as if it was a completely normal thing to say. 

“Oh... yeah that sounds pretty bad,” Santana replied with obvious confusion in her voice. 

The blonde laughed at Santana’s confusion before putting her hand out. 

“I’m Brittany.”

Santana reached out both excited to know the girls name but also impressed that she was managing to hold the fat feline with one arm. 

“I’m Santana,” she replied somewhat awkwardly.

Santana was very internally confused. Back when she had time for women she was normally very smooth and could have them wrapped around her finger within minutes. Maybe she was just rusty because she couldn’t remember a single time being awkward. 

“So Santana what can I do to repay you for rescuing him,” Brittany said?

“Oh you don’t have to do anything. It really wasn’t an issue.”

“I might not have to do anything, but maybe I want to.”

Brittany winked which caused Santana to become extremely flustered. 

“Well maybe you could walk with me,” the Latina suggested. 

Brittany nodded still smiling before turning around and walking next to Santana. 

“So where are you headed from,” Brittany asked looking over at Santana. 

“Just my office. My boss let me out early today. I work for an advertising agency,” she said still feeling awkward. 

“That’s so cool. I’m a dancer. I run a studio about 5 minutes from here.”

Santana nodded as she tried to piece together why the girl seemed so familiar. 

“I’m originally from Ohio,” Brittany continued, “But Tubbs and I got tired of the small town life and decided to head here. It was a pretty good choice I think.”

“Wait did you say Ohio,” Santana asked, and Brittany nodded. 

“Yeah I used to live in Lima. It’s this small town like an hour from Columbus.”

Santana couldn’t help but laugh which initially confused the blonde. 

“I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You went to McKinley didn’t you.”

Brittany gasped slightly before replying. 

“Santana Lopez?”

Santana nodded and Brittany also laughed. 

“Small world,” Santana said. 

“Yeah no kidding. I can’t believe it’s already been so long since high school.”

“It’s crazy to think about. I’m not surprised you own a studio now. You were always the best dancer in Cheerios.”

Santana and Brittany had both been on the cheerleading squad in high school though they never really interacted with each other. Only during routines or sometimes at practice but never outside of those. They simply ran in different social circles but always respected each other none the less. And if Santana was honest she always thought Britt was the hottest Cheerio. 

The two women walked along the sidewalk reminiscing about high school for a few minutes until Brittany stopped outside an apartment building. 

“This is where I live,” she said. “Let me just run Tubbs upstairs and then maybe we could get a coffee or something,” she suggested. 

Santana nodded having completely forgotten about her bottle of wine and bed. Brittany quickly went inside and within five minutes she returned empty handed. 

“Alright, there’s an awesome place that’s only like a minute from here. It’s no Lima Bean but it’s pretty good,” she said with a smile. 

Santana also smiled at the reference to their old town. They reached the shop in no time and quickly got their drinks before sitting down at a table. Before long they were catching up about each other’s lives and even their former classmates. 

“So you work with Mike Chang now,” Santana asked surprised?

“Yeah he’s my assistant choreographer.“

Santana shook her head in disbelief.

“I dated him for like a week Junior year. Back before...”

Santana didn’t finish her sentence. They both knew the way it ended. It was all over McKinley when it happened. 

“I’m really sorry Santana. Nobody deserves what happened to you. I always voted to keep you on the squad but I should have done more.”

“No Brittany don’t say that. You couldn’t help the fact Lima’s populated by a bunch of bigots,” Santana replied comfortingly. 

Brittany nodded but still seemed sad about what happened. 

It was their Senior year of high school when everything happened. It started off at one of Noah Puckerman’s party’s where alcohol and scandalous behavior wasn’t just expected but encouraged. Santana obviously went being one of McKinley’s most popular cheerleaders. She had expected the night to go as normal. She’d drink a little bit, have to reject a handful of guys, and ultimately just get a ride home where she’d have to nurse a hangover the next day. 

That is definitely not how the night ended up going. She did end up drinking but not just a little bit. Enough to get her to make mistakes. Mistakes that caused somebody to walk in on her with her head between another girls legs. 

After that she was labeled a dyke at school and basically rejected by most. She left the Cheerios due to bullying and spent her senior year pretty much alone. Aside from Quinn and a few others everyone abandoned her. 

She was over it now. It had been years ago and she was in New York now so screw all those Lima jerks. She’d forgotten all their insults by now and was living happy. At least she thought. Sitting across from Brittany and talking with her was starting to make Santana realize. Maybe she was missing somebody more than she initially thought. And after about an hour she already knew she was falling for her. 

“And that’s why I can’t trust Lord Tubbington with the laundry anymore,” Brittany said finishing a story. 

Santana laughed at the insane anecdote and took another drink of her coffee.

“Enough about me though, what are things like for you. Any special lady in your life,” she said with a wink. 

Santana’s heart jumped at the wink and she couldn’t tell if she was blushing as she responded, “No I’ve been really busy with work so I don’t usually have a lot of time. This is the closest thing to a date I’ve been on in years.”

Immediately she regretted her last sentence. She was already about to scare Brittany off only a half hour after meeting her. But surprisingly Brittany smirked. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been on a date too. Especially with someone as pretty as you.”

Now Santana knew she was blushing. It had been awhile since she’d gotten a genuine comment like that. At least from someone who wasn’t her Mother, and it felt good. After a few moments of internal debate she responded. 

“Well I’ve always had a thing for blondes. Especially ones with gorgeous eyes.”

Now it was Brittany’s turn to blush which just confirmed Santana’s suspicions. Those suspicions being that Brittany had other motives for inviting her. 

“Something tells me your invite here wasn’t just a thank you,” she said. 

Brittany looked down at the table her smile still noticeable. 

“Well obviously I’m really grateful that you caught Tubbs, but yeah I guess I might’ve been thinking something else.”

“And what might that something else be?”

“I could just tell you needed this,” she replied now looking Santana in the eye. “Sometimes you can just tell when a person needs a break from the same thing. The fact that your insanely hot was just a bonus.”

“Oh I’m hot now am I? A minute ago I was only pretty,” Santana replied teasingly. 

“Well I got to look at you a bit more and I realized my mistake.”

Santana laughed softly still in disbelief. The fact that she was having one of the most enjoyable conversations of her life thanks to a cat seemed surreal. 

After about an hour of more enjoyable conversations Brittany checked her phone and frowned. 

“I’m really sorry Santana I’ve gotta go.”

“Oh no problem. This was really great.”

Santana had to admit she was disappointed but even just an hour and a half with Brittany had been amazing. And since she’d love to do it again she decided to take a risk. 

“Well before you go, could maybe get your number?”

It felt awkward to ask for a girls number since usually things didn’t last past first dates with Santana but it worked. Brittany took her phone and typed her number into it before handing it back. She said goodbye as the blonde and watched as she left the shop. After a few seconds she glanced down at her phone and couldn’t help but laugh. Brittany had typed Hot Blonde as her contact name and Santana had to admit it was an accurate description but she changed it anyway. She left the coffee shop and headed home with a new spring in her step. She felt happier than she had in awhile all thanks to the blonde beauty. 

That night she was in bed watching some random show on HGTV when her phone buzzed. She glanced over and saw the name Brittany on the screen. Immediately she froze up and felt like hiding under her sheets. But after a minute of hyping herself up she managed to grab her phone to read the text. 

Brittany: Hey, sorry for rushing out earlier. I had a lot of fun and I was thinking maybe I could walk you home again tomorrow? 

Santana: I’d really like that. I get off at 4:30 if you wanna meet at my office. Then we could go get something to eat maybe?

Brittany: Actually if tomorrow goes how I’ve planned I had a different idea. 

Santana: So you’re already coming up with date ideas huh?

Brittany: Who said anything about a date? Can’t two girls just hang out?

Santana: I’m really sorry Britt I didn’t mean to push anything.

Brittany: Santana calm down I’m just kidding. Tomorrow can be whatever you want it to be. And btw Britt is an adorable nickname.

Santana was blushing again. In the past day Brittany had Santana feeling more special than any girl ever had before. She seemed to always know what to say to make Santana smile. 

Santana: Well then Britt, I’ll plan to see you tomorrow at 4:30? 

Brittany: Sounds awesome. I can’t wait. Hopefully everything goes the way I want.

Santana: What’s that supposed to mean? 

Brittany: You’ll find out tomorrow. Goodnight San.

Santana: Goodnight Britt

Santana turned off her phone and let out a deep breath. She couldn’t remember the last time she texted a girl like this. Usually it was all flirty sexting, but Brittany seemed different. She deserved romance and carefulness rather than the purely physical relationships Santana was used to. And she was gonna do everything she could to deliver on that. And for once Santana didn’t fall asleep feeling lonely.


	2. It Makes Me Feel Young

The next day Santana woke up feeling more energized and happy than usual. After all she had a date to look forward too. Unfortunately that meant that the work day would most likely slog by. 

And she was right. The minute she sat at her desk she felt bored. Normally she’d be excited that she had such a major project to work on but she was only drawing blanks. Probably because whenever she tried to focus on work her mind drifted to Brittany. The way she smiled or laughed or talked lovingly about her cat. She may have only spent an hour and a half with her but she’d already made more of an impression than any other girl Santana had ever known. Her brightness and energy managed to pull Santana out of the work monotony she was so used to. That’s why she couldn’t wait to see her again. She couldn’t wait to feel the rush and excitement she hadn’t felt in so long. And she didn’t realize how much she missed it. 

She sat at her desk and tried to work until about 11:30. By that point she managed to put together a few slides for her presentation. She was feeling proud when there was a sudden knock at her door. She looked up and saw beautiful blonde hair. Except it was the blonde hair of her best friend Quinn Fabray, rather than who Santana had been secretly hoping. 

“What’s up Lopez. Just thought I’d swing by with some food,” Quinn said holding up a bag of carry out Italian. 

“You’re literally the best,” Santana replied.

After a few minutes the two friends were eating lunch together and catching up. It had been awhile since the two had gotten to talk and Quinn could tell something was different. She just couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. 

“So Santana, anybody new in your life I should know about,” Quinn said casually. 

Santana froze for a few seconds prompting Quinn to smirk. 

“I knew it,” she continued. “What’s her name, what’s she like, is she hotter than me.”

“Definite yes to that last one,” Santana said causing Quinn to glare at her. “Her names Brittany and she’s a dancer. We were actually on the Cheerios together back in high school. We met again yesterday when I stopped her cat from running away and then we got coffee. That was it,” she finished with a shrug. 

Quinn’s smirk didn’t go away as she seemed to think about something. 

“Brittany Pierce?” Santana nodded. “Wasn’t she kinda dumb back then?”

Santana raised her eyebrows slightly confused and a bit annoyed by Quinn’s comment. 

“Who cares? I was straight back then and look at me now. People can change a lot in a short amount of time Quinn.“ 

Quinn shrugged, “I’m just happy your happy Santana. So when’s the wedding.” Santana slapped Quinn’s arm causing the blonde to laugh. 

She left after lunch letting Santana get back to work. Unfortunately all the momentum she had prior to lunch was now gone. She was back to being bored out of her mind. Usually she’d find a presentation like this exciting but she kept thinking about how Brittany got to dance for a living. That seemed like a much better job even if Santana loved what she did. And it was perfect for Brittany. Santana just wished she could see her dance. She was already amazing in High School so she couldn’t imagine her improvement with time. 

Finally after what felt like years to Santana 4:30 rolled around. She took the elevator down not able to stop herself from smiling. The idea that Brittany was waiting for her at the bottom just made her heart jump. She couldn’t believe how excited she was to see a girl she really didn’t know very well. But that’s why Brittany was walking her home right? To get to know her better. 

When the doors to the elevator finally opened Santana stepped out into the lobby of the office building and scanned the room. She spotted Brittany standing at the front desk talking with the receptionist. She practically sped walked over to the girl who perked up significantly when she saw her. Santana was about to say something when suddenly Brittany pulled her into a hug. 

“I’ve been waiting all day to do this.”

Santana was speechless so she just put her arms up to hug Brittany back. 

“Sorry if that was too sudden,” Brittany said backing away and looking down. 

“No it’s totally fine. I liked it,” she replied causing the other girl to blush. 

“Good to know. Now come on we gotta stay on schedule.”

Santana followed Brittany out of the building and the two continued side by side down the street. It had just stopped raining so there were puddles all over.

“So what exactly did you plan for today Ms. Pierce?”

“You’ll just have to be patient and see Ms. Lopez, cause I’m not gonna spoil it. But I did wanna start with this.”

Suddenly Brittany jumped from the sidewalk over to the curb where there was a large puddle. Her landing caused a moderate splash which caused Santana to yelp and back away. Normally she would’ve been mad but Brittany’s giggling just had an effect on her.

“Come on San,” Brittany said beckoning her into the puddle. 

“No way Britt. These shoes are...”

She was gonna finish her sentence but as soon as she saw Brittany’s pleading face she knew she was helpless. So instead she let out a sigh and jumped into the puddle as well. At first it was a bit unpleasant but if it made Brittany happy than so be it. 

“See isn’t this fun?”

“If you say so Britt Britt.”

“Wow it’s cute when you call me Britt so that’s just double cute.”

Santana blushed again at first not aware of what she even said. The two stood still for a few seconds before Brittany suddenly kicked her leg up splashing Santana’s upper leg and torso with water. 

“Brittany,” Santana yelled well also holding back laughter. 

“Oh come on San. It’s not that bad. So what if you get a little wet.”

“Wanky,” Santana whispered to herself thinking Britt can’t hear here. Brittany’s sudden chuckle proved otherwise. 

“When was the last time you did something like this. Something completely childish but still totally fun?”

”Too long Britt Britt. Way too long.”

After a few more minutes of splashing in the puddles they opted to move on mostly because of strange stares they were getting.

“So what’s next?” Santana asked.

“It’s still a surprise.”

Santana rolled her eyes but she had to admit she loved the secrecy of it all. So she followed Brittany for about 10 minutes until they arrived outside a park. Santana’s excitement rose as they walked and talked. She couldn’t wait to see where they were going. The weather was still a little cloudy but that didn’t seem to bother Brittany at all who acted as if it was the most beautiful day she’d ever seen. 

The two walked for a few more minutes until they reached a small pond. They walked over to a bench where they sat down. There was about a foot of space between them and Santana secretly wanted to close it but she also didn’t want to push anything. As they sat she saw Brittany reach into her purse and pull out a small plastic bag. Inside were pieces of bread which she took out before handing one to Santana. 

“One of my favorite things to do is come her and feed the ducks.”

That’s when Santana looked to the water for the first time and saw the birds resting on the water. She then looked back at Brittany and her heart melted at the adorable expression on her face. 

“Ducks are definitely my third favorite animal. After Lord Tubbington and Unicorns of course.”

Santana laughed quietly at the innocence of the girl next to her. Her heart fluttered as she watched Brittany throw little pieces of bread to the approaching ducks. 

“I usually come here once a week just to make sure they’re all doing okay.” 

Santana proceeded to tear off pieces of her own slice and throw them to the ones Brittany wasn’t. 

“That’s really sweet. I’m not sure I’d ever have enough time to do something like this every week. Works such a full time commitment. Even when I’m not working it feels like I’m thinking about it.” 

She saw Brittany’s smile waver a bit which made her stomach jump. 

“So are you thinking about work right now,” Brittany then asked.

“No of course not. I’m completely focused on you Britt. There’s nothing that could distract me from how awesome this date is.”

Brittany’s full smile returned which eased Santana’s nerves significantly. After about 20 or so minutes of feeding the ducks the two were out of bread. It was great timing though because Santana suddenly felt a droplet of water hit her nose. 

“Looks like the rains coming back,” she grumbled. 

“Right on schedule,” Brittany said quietly. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Brittany grew a sly smirk on her face. 

“Let’s just say I monitored the weather today pretty closely. That way when it started raining again we’d only be a few minutes away from my apartment.”

“You seriously planned out the weather,” Santana said, visibly shocked. 

“Yeah... sorry if that’s weird or creepy.”

“No it’s actually kinda cute. Just lead the way.”

The couple left the bench as the rain started becoming a bit more frequent. By the time they were done with the four minute walk they were both pretty drenched and the rain was coming down hard. 

“Maybe we should’ve gotten a cab,” Brittany said laughing.

The two made their way into the the building before taking the elevator up to Brittany’s floor. A few minutes later they were standing outside the door to her apartment and Santana couldn’t help but smile as she saw Brittany struggle with her key due to her shaky hands. 

“Sorry I’m just kinda nervous,” she explained. “It’s been awhile since I invited somebody over.”

Santana was somewhat relieved to hear that. It made her feel a bit special that she wasn’t just another girl Brittany was bringing home. Finally after a few seconds she got the door open and invited Santana inside. 

“It’s really not much, but the rents good and I like my roommate so it works,” Brittany explained.

The blonde looked over at the other girl and noticed her subtle shivering. So without thinking she started talking. 

“I have some clothes you can borrow... if you want of course.”

Brittany couldn’t believe how unsmooth she was being. Santana seemed to be having a crazy effect on her. Now I know how she felt yesterday, she thought to herself. 

“Oh yeah that’d be great,” Santana replied. 

Brittany quickly went into her room and retrieved a hoodie and some sweatpants before bringing them out to the Latina. 

“Oh I’ll be looking hot in these,” Santana said sarcastically but obviously grateful. 

“I mean you’d look hot in anything,” Brittany replied. “Or nothing.”

She thought she said that second part quietly but the glance Santana gave her made her think otherwise. Either way Santana went into the bathroom to change well Brittany returned to her room to also change out of her soaked clothes. When she was done she left and was immediately blown away. Even if she couldn’t see the curves of Santana’s body just seeing her hoodie on the girl was enough to make Brittany speechless. Santana noticed her and smiled. 

“So what did you have in mind now that we’re here,” Santana asked? 

“I was just thinking we could watch a movie or something if that’s alright.”

Santana nodded before following Brittany over to the couch which was set across from a large tv. She sat down on one end and Brittany sat a few feet away on the other side. There was a bit of awkwardness as both of them debated wether or not to close the distance. Brittany and Santana would take turns glancing over at one another and blushing when noticed by the other. It felt like they were in high school again as the littlest things sent their hearts racing. 

Finally after about 5 minutes Brittany got the confidence to subtly move over a bit on the couch until she was about a foot away from the other girl. Santana definitely noticed but didn’t say anything, instead setting her hand down by her side. Brittany took the hint and set her own hand on top of it interlocking their fingers. All of this was far more personal and affectionate than Santana was used too. Normally she’d already have her head between a girls legs but this was a completely different feeling. And she was loving every second of that feeling. 

As the movie went on the two continued holding hands until finally Santana threw caution to the wind and leaned over. Fortunately Brittany reacted immediately and lifted her arm to allow Santana to lean her head on her chest. After a few minutes of silence Santana finally spoke up. 

“Your hearts racing,” she said with a sly smile. 

“That usually happens when I’m this close to a girl like you.”

“And who exactly is a girl like me?”

“Caring, funny, hardworking, and of course incredible hot,” she said. 

Santana blushed and turned her face away from Brittany feeling embarrassed. But right as she turned her face she felt a hand on her cheek. Suddenly she felt herself being turned back towards Brittany and she looked up at the blonde. She quickly sat up and continued staring at the other girl. More specially her lips. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Santana whispered. 

Brittany didn’t respond with words but instead leaned forward to connect their lips. Santana’s heart skipped as she leaned forward as well. The kiss was full of passion as they remained connected for a few more seconds. They only separated to breath and almost instantly they were back together. This time however Santana ran her tongue along Brittany’s lip and the blonde immediately granted her access. 

The next hour went by much faster than Santana would ever had hoped. They spent all that time kissing and just speaking words of endearment to each other. When they finally separated Brittany had a smile that melted Santana. 

“That was amazing,” Brittany said. “If that’s first base I can’t wait for more.”

She sneakily slid her hand under the hoodie and rested her hands on Santana’s bare hips. Normally the Latina would have guided the hands up further but instead she grabbed her wrist gently. 

“I’m really sorry Britt but I wanna do this right. Trust me I really wanna do more too but maybe after a few more dates.”

Brittany retracted her hands and instead rested them on Santana’s legs which were resting on top of hers. 

“You’re right. There’s definitely something special going on here and we should wait to explore it. And trust me San, I’m gonna be taking you out on many more dates.”

She leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss before glancing at her phone and seeing it was late. 

“So I guess taking it slow means not sleeping over?”

“Unfortunately not. But don’t worry we’ll get there soon,” she said with a wink. “But I’ve gotta work early tomorrow so I should get going.”

They both stood up before Santana grabbed her things, including her still wet pile of clothes. 

“Feel free too keep the hoodie,” Brittany said. “It looks better on you.”

Santana smiled before giving Brittany one final kiss. 

“I’ll text you when I get home.”

They said their last goodbyes and as the door shut Brittany let out a deep breath. She then jumped out of pure excitement before proceeding to dance around her apartment. She felt completely full of crazy emotions for the girl and only stopped dancing when she saw Lord Tubbington. She quickly bent down to look the cat in the eye. 

“Thanks Lord T. I owe you for this. I know you ran into Santana on purpose so I’d meet her. You’re a whole lot smarter than you look.”

The feline simply purred in response before lying back down on his cat bed. 

“Such a genius,” Brittany repeated before turning away. 

About ten minutes later she lied in bed thinking about Santana. It had definitely been the best kiss of her life and she knew exactly why. It’s because there were feelings behind it. Emotional, pure, passionate feelings that resulted in Brittany feeling drunk on love. And she couldn’t wait to have that feeling again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I would absolutely appreciate some sort of feedback and chapter 3 should be up before too long.


	3. I Wanna Feel Something Again

After about a week of being with Brittany, Santana honestly thinks she’s the happiest she’s ever been. Seeing the beautiful blonde almost everyday just brightens up everything else in her life. Even at work she felt motivated and driven to succeed even more than usual. Almost like she didn’t want to disappoint Brittany which obviously could never happen.

As for their relationship itself they still had yet to be intimate, both of them wanting to become emotionally closer. They really wanted to get to know each other before making themselves fully vulnerable. So that’s exactly what they did. They spent time getting to know everything about each other. Before long Santana knew several of Brittany’s quirks. Like how she’d scrunch up her nose when she was thinking really hard or how her voice would change when talking to Lord Tubbington. And Brittany noticed the exact way Santana would scowl when oblivious guys tried to flirt with either of them. 

Of course work was still an essential part of Santana’s life but she was slowly starting to ease her way out of her constant working. She always made time for Brittany and luckily Sam was very accommodating. Though she only had a few more days to prepare her big presentation for FreshLife, she was feeling confident about it. It was almost guaranteed that the lifestyle company would go along with their plans. All Santana had to do was nail the presentation itself. And she had until Monday to prepare so it should’ve been fine. 

Anyway she didn’t have anytime to think about that on Wednesday since she had promised Brittany she’d take her to the movies after work. So as soon as the clock hit 4:30 she rushed from her office saying a quick goodbye to Sam on her way out. Her boss couldn’t help but laugh at her newfound excitement and he was happy she was finally starting to take breaks. He had always admired her drive but also encouraged her to make sure she didn’t burn herself out. And that seemed to be what Brittany was best at. 

Speaking of which Santana was now on her way to Brittany’s studio. They had started switching who walked who home from work since Santana’s office and Brittany’s studio were only a few minutes apart. Yeah it was in the exact opposite direction of her apartment but if it meant she got to see Brittany everyday then so be it. As she walked she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful everything was. The birds flying around, the dogs she saw being walked, and the beautiful blue sky were just a few things she could see. It seemed like spending time with Brittany was influencing her outlook on life. Everything just seemed happier around her and made her realize how much she was missing because of her dedication to work. She finally arrived at Britt’s studio and stepped inside. There she saw Brittany sitting on the front desk laughing with the secretary. 

“Hey babe,” Santana said walking towards them. 

Brittany jumped down and walked over to Santana wrapping her up in a hug. As Santana hugged her back she she smelled the strawberry shampoo in Brittany’s hair and smiled. Brittany knew Santana loved that smell. After a few seconds Santana pulled away and the two left the building hand in hand. 

“So what’s on the agenda for today,” Brittany asked? 

“Well I told you I’d take you to the movies, but I was kinda hoping we could eat first,” Santana replied. 

Brittany nodded as she swung their connected arms. The two walked to a local pizzeria where they got a table well they waited for their food. Santana noticed that Brittany seemed somewhat nervous as they sat in relative silence. 

“Is everything okay,” she finally decided to ask.

Brittany let out a deep breath before starting. 

“I know it’s really short notice but this Friday my studios doing a showcase. We’re just inviting some local people to come see our best dancers and I was hoping you would come. I’m doing a solo as the closer,” she said with a shy smile. 

“Of course I’ll be there Britt Britt. I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

Brittany still seemed a bit off as she continued. 

“The only problem is, it’ll interject with your job. I understand if you can’t come.”

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll just ask Sam for Friday off. No problem at all.”

Brittany full smile and bubbly personality quickly returned as Santana reassured her. Santana really couldn’t wait to see her dance and she was just as excited to show her. 

The rest of their date went just as great as expected as they ate dinner before heading to the theater. The movie went normally and afterwards they went their separate ways promising to text each other when they got home. 

The next day Santana sat at her desk thinking of the previous night. It had been mostly uneventful but she still needed to ask Sam for time off Friday. Fortunately for her he walked into her office at that exact moment. However he seemed stressed. 

“I’ve got bad news Santana,” he said. “I just got a call from FreshLife. They said Monday’s not gonna work anymore. Apparently tomorrow’s the only opening they have.”

“Tomorrow? They can’t just pull this huge presentation back a weekend,” Santana replied frustrated. 

“They’re the customer Santana. I really need this done right.”

Santana sighed before putting her head in her hands. 

“Alright that’s fine. I’ll have it done,” she replied not thinking about her commitment. 

“Thank you Santana. You’re the best.”

He left her office in a hurry likely having other problems to deal with. It took about 10 seconds for the realization to hit Santana. 

“Brittany’s showcase,” she said horrified. “I can’t bail on it.”

She quickly racked her brain for solutions to the problem she just got herself into. She couldn’t ask Sam to reschedule because this was their only chance to convince FreshLife. But she’d also feel awful if she cancelled on Brittany. 

Quickly she got out her schedule and began to think it over. Brittany’s showcase was scheduled from 4:30 to 6:00 well her meeting was scheduled to start at 4:15 and would most likely end around 5:30. That should give her enough time to at least make it to Brittany’s solo. 

“As long as I get to see her dance. That’s all that matters. If I have to miss the first bit I’ll still feel bad but I’ll make it up to her,” she told herself. 

As she planned it all out her phone started buzzing. She looked down at it to see Brittany calling her. She picked it up and took a deep breath before clicking the green button to answer. 

“Hey baby,” she said, her voice a bit shaky. 

“Hey San, I’m just calling cause I missed you,” the blonde said simply. 

Santana smiled at the sweetness of the other girl. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have her. 

“I’m also just so excited for you to see me tomorrow. I can’t wait to turn you on with my super sexy dancing,” she teased. 

“Wow somebody’s feeling confident,” Santana teased back. “I just might have to take you back to my place if it gets to hot.”

“Oh I’m gonna hold you to that Ms. Lopez.”

Even though she couldn’t see her Santana knew Brittany was smirking. And she was about to reply to her comment when she realized what was happening. She was getting Brittany’s hopes up. Even though she knew she might disappoint her. If the meeting ran even just a little bit late she was screwed. And if Brittany asked her what she thought of an earlier performance... she was also screwed. In her heart she knew she should tell Brittany the truth, but for some reason she didn’t. Instead she continued bantering with the blonde for a few minutes before saying goodbye and hanging up. She let out a sigh and felt a sense of shame. She wasn’t lying to Brittany directly but it still didn’t sit right with her. 

After work, Brittany was supposed to walk her home but she had told her over the phone she was staying late to practice her solo. That was fine with Santana since she wasn’t even sure she could look the blonde in the eyes without crying from guilt. She ended up just going home and sitting on the couch in front of the tv. Internally she was still planning out how tomorrow was hopefully gonna go. After nailing her presentation she would rush from FreshLife’s office building to the theater where Brittany’s showcase was being held. It would only take her about 8 minutes if it went perfectly but with New York traffic it never did. Still it would get her at the theater at 5:45 at the latest even if she had to walk a little bit. And since Brittany was the closer she would definitely see her solo. 

“As long as I see her I’m fine. I can just talk about her solo and how great it was to avoid talking about the rest,” she told herself. “Then I’ll talk her out to a really nice dinner to make it up to her, and she’ll just assume it’s some sort of congratulations. Which it is, it’s just also an apology.” She nodded her head slowly at her own plan. Sure it was dishonest but what Brittany didn’t know couldn’t hurt her.... right? 

Santana couldn’t sleep that night, instead she tossed and turned as she thought about what would happen if it went wrong. She could easily lose Brittany’s trust or just lose her period. But there was no way that was gonna happen. She kept telling herself tomorrow would be great. She’d convince FreshLife to go with her ad campaign and she’d get to see Brittany dance which would hopefully lead to something more at her place. She finally managed to fall asleep at about 4:50 in the morning meaning her alarm was blaring only a few hours later. She groaned as she slammed on the top of it. Today was the day. The day where hopefully everything would go according to schedule. As she got her outfit together she felt like her stomach was in knots. And it got even worse when her phone started buzzing and she looked down to see Brittany calling her. She let it ring a few times before she picked it up. 

“Hey Britt Britt,” she said with a fake confidence. 

“Hi San, I just wanted to call you before we started rehearsing for tonight. I’m gonna be super busy so I might not be able to talk until afterwards. Speaking of which, I was thinking you, Mike, his girlfriend, and I could go out for drinks to celebrate after the showcase. As long as it goes well. Which since I’ll have you watching me I’m sure it will.”

Santana stayed silent for a few seconds struggling to form any kind of words. Her sense of guilt just kept growing inside of her especially now that she was hearing Brittany’s voice. 

“I can’t wait,” Santana said. 

The two continued talking for a few minutes until Brittany suddenly had to go. Santana hung up the phone and couldn’t hold back anymore. Tears starting falling as leaned against the wall. She felt horrible about lying to Brittany but she thought it had to be done. She loved her job and couldn’t let Sam down, but she also knew she loved Brittany more.... right?

She didn’t have much time to think about it cause she was already running late. She managed to get a taxi to the office where she rushed up. Sam was already waiting at her desk with a nervous smile. It was already 11:30 so they needed to start planning everything out before they headed over to FreshLife’s building. Sam noticed something different in Santana though. 

“Is everything okay,” he asked?

“Yeah, it’s nothing. Just some personal stuff.”

“You sure you’re all good to do this today?”

Santana nodded and got back to her preparations. Every minute leading toward 4:15 felt like an eternity to her. But it finally came. And as she rode up the elevator towards the room where the conference was being held her heart raced. She pulled out her phone just to see if she missed anything and saw a voicemail from Brittany. Her phone had been on silent so she must’ve missed it. Quickly she pressed play and held it to her ear. 

“Hey babe, we’re about to start. Normally I’d be practicing but I knew I wouldn’t be able to. That’s because there’s something I’ve been keeping inside and I need to let it out. I wanted to do it in person but I just can’t wait that long. I can’t wait to tell you I love you. Because I do Santana. And I’m pretty sure I have since we first met. I love you and I just needed you to know. Okay phew, I’ll talk to you after the show.”

And then it clicked off leaving Santana stunned. Brittany just told her she loved her. And here she was about to go into a meeting rather than watching her dance. She still felt stunned as she walked into the room filled with FreshLife executives most of who had man buns, thick framed glasses, and beanies. She stepped up to the front where the screen was located with her presentation. And now it was time. She’d been preparing for weeks and here it finally was. The opportunity she’d been waiting for. 

However as she stood there with about 15 pairs of eyes focused on her, she couldn’t think about anything but Brittany. Brittany, who was currently across town preparing to dance for an audience who she thinks includes the girl she loves. 

“What am I doing here,” Santana suddenly said aloud. 

Several of the executives looked at each other confused. 

“Is everything okay Ms. Lopez,” one of them asked? 

Santana slowly shook her head, “No, it’s not. I don’t know what I was thinking. She’s worth so much more than this.”

“Is this apart of the presentation.”

Suddenly Santana walked toward the door not even stopping to say goodbye. She walked briskly to the elevator and stepped inside heading down to the lobby. Once down and out on the streets she hailed the first taxi she saw and luckily it stopped. Within 10 minutes the taxi had her in front of the theater where she practically sprinted inside before making her way to the green room backstage. She shuffled through various dancers until she spotted the blonde she was looking for. 

“Brittany,” she called out. 

Brittany turned and got the biggest smile when she saw Santana. 

“What are you doing back her San? We’re starting in like 5 minutes.”

“I don’t know how much longer I can handle having lied to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I almost didn’t make it here. I had a meeting scheduled right now that I was gonna go to. I was gonna try to make it here for your solo and just lie my way through the drinks afterwards.”

Brittany’s face dropped at the revelation but Santana continued explaining. 

“But I listened to your voicemail and I realized how dumb I was being. Work doesn’t matter to me if I don’t have you. That’s why I left. I don’t care if they fire more or demote me or whatever. Because if it means I still have you, it’s worth it.”

“You didn’t have to do that Santana you could’ve been honest and I would’ve understood you couldn’t come.”

“I wanted to do it Brittany. Because I love you too.”

Brittany’s smile returned after hearing those last four words. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed Santana who gladly kissed her back. 

“You should probably get to your seat. You don’t wanna miss anything,” she then said with a smirk. 

Santana nodded before leaving the green room and making her way to the theater. A few minutes later the showcase started. And Santana was speechless. She knew Brittany was a talented choreographer but these people were amazing. It was both energized and fun at times, but slow and beautiful on other numbers. And finally it was time for Brittany. When she started her solo Santana couldn’t take her eyes away. She gracefully moved across the stage spinning and jumping with so much grace that it made Santana tear up. She loved her so much. 

After the showcase Santana waited outside the green room until Brittany came out back in her normal clothes. 

“You were so amazing Britt Britt,” she said pulling the other girl in for a hug. 

“Thanks Santana. It means so much that you came. I thought of you my entire solo.”

Santana smiled as she continued hugging the girl. 

“I’m so glad I came Britt. Nothing work related will ever be as good as this. Or as good as you.”

The couple left the theater hand in hand telling Mike and his girlfriend to get drinks without them. Instead they made their way back to Santana’s apartment. There they found themselves passionately and lovingly kissing. They made their way to Santana’s bedroom where they lied down. 

“Are you ready San,” Britt asked lovingly. 

“Yeah Britt I am. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she responded reconnecting their lips. 

It was both of their first times making love. Sex was common for them both but nothing with this much pure emotion and care put into every touch. Afterwards they laid together and silence just appreciating the feeling of their bodies together cuddling. The silence was only broken by the sudden buzzing of Santana’s phone. She glanced over and saw Sam written on the caller ID. 

“Well looks like this is it,” she groaned picking it up. 

Brittany smirked as she watched Santana stand up and walk out to the living room. 

“Hey Sam,” she said with little confidence in her voice. 

“Santana can you please explain to me why I just got a call from the FreshLife CEO that our presenter left the office after talking to herself. That wasn’t exactly what I was hoping to hear.”

So Santana decided to be honest. He told her what happened and how she had a realization and she prepared for the worst. Instead however she got a very simple response. 

“Don’t let it happen again okay. You’re just lucky they’re willing to give us another chance.”

Santana stood frozen. She was shocked. Yeah Sam was a nice guy but this seemed surprisingly forgiving. 

“You’re not gonna fire me?”

“Do you want me too? Cause I’ve got plenty of reason. But I have more reason not to. You’re my best employee Santana. And didn’t I tell you to go out and pick up a girl a couple weeks ago. You were just following my orders.”

Santana laughed at the explanation before thanking Sam again and saying goodbye. She made her way back to the bedroom where her heart melted upon seeing Brittany. She looked flawless lying in bed, her blonde hair splayed on the pillow and the soft moonlight highlighting her skin. Truly the most beautiful thing Santana had ever seen. 

One Year Later 

Things have changed drastically in the lives of the two women. Sam decided to promote Santana to his job so they now corun the firm. They get along well and often joke about the whole FreshLife situation, with Sam usually accusing Santana of being “whipped”. Because she totally was. And how could she not be. She had the most beautiful, caring girlfriend she could possibly have. Who by the way had grown her Studio exponentially partially thanks to an ad campaign created by a certain agency. 

The two also now lived together in Santana’s apartment. With Lord Tubbington of course who Santana was learning to love. Even if he did get on her nerves at times she really had to thank him. If it wasn’t for him she never would have met Brittany. Instead she’d still be at her desk staring at her computer just watching life go by. Instead here she was. With the love of her life. Exactly where she was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I’m kinda sad this story is over but I’m excited to be starting new things as well. I’m probably gonna make a few more AJR based stories so keep an her out for those. Until next time thank you again and leave a review or kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
